The Tease Game
by FAKE16
Summary: Well this is basically a pwp so not much of a plot. Max and everyone except for Fang and Iggy have left and they decide to take advantage of the alone time. Have fun and please review it is not the traditional "story" format so please don't flame because of that . Enjoy!


Fang- M/S and Iggy- T/U

**WARNING:** There is a lot of smut actually a lot of smut and teasing Yaoi meaning boyxboy if this is not your cake don't read it.

**Authors note**-well here goes nothing have fun and read to your hearts content and make sure you review!

**Disclaimer****-**we do not own any of the characters we only barrow them and play with them.

Fang- *opens Iggy's door and pokes his head in* They are gone Iggy you can come out.

Iggy- *steps out and wraps his arms around fang kissing him lightly* Yay!

Fang- *kisses him back wrapping his arms around Iggy's waist* On second thought *takes a step into Iggy's room* Maybe we should stay in your room we can have just as much fun in here as out there. *walks further into room*

Iggy- Oh? *nips fangs neck* and what fun game is that?

Fang- The game *kisses Iggy hard, walking towards the bed* where you are spread under me moaning and begging while I fuck you into the mattress. *pushes Iggy down onto the bed*

Iggy- Oh! That game! *smiles seductively* exactly what is it I'll be begging for this time?

Fang- You will find that out after I get you and me out of theses clothes *smiles then pulls at Iggy's shirt kissing him briefly*

Iggy- Then we better hurry you and I both know I hate to wait *starts to take off his pants and boxers*

Fang- Yeah *pulls his shirt off starting to work on his pants (no boxers or briefs) Well get those clothes off.

Iggy- *throws his pants and boxers on the floor, taking his shirt off and tossing it with them* Happy?

Fang- *smirks and runs his eyes up and down Iggy's body. licking his lips* Very happy *finishes undressing himself climbing on to the bed* you are so hot. *leans down and kisses him*

Iggy- *kisses fang back then pulls away* now will you tell me what I'll be begging for this time?

Fang- You will be begging for me to let you touch me and for me to let you cum. *smirks reaching down to stroke Iggy's thighs and slipping a cock ring on to him*

Iggy- *moans quietly* Okay I get how I wont be able to cum but how are you going to keep me from touching you?

Fang- That is the fun part *strokes his cock once* You have to stop yourself or I will not let you cum till tomorrow night *smirks kissing Iggy's chest*

Iggy- *mans* You are demented, kinky, and god! your hot when your like this. *grips the sheets*

Fang- Yes I am and you love me for it. *kisses Iggy and trails a hand down his chest* god I love your body.

Iggy- *moans lightly squirming a bit* Yes I do love you for it now please touch me more

Fang- *runs his hands up and down Iggy's chest to his erection* God I love you. *leans down biting on Iggy's neck and sucking*

Iggy-*moans and try's not to grind against fang gripping the sheets tighter* I hate the no touching fang rule!

Fang- And that is why I am doing it *strokes Iggy and licks his ear biting at the lobe* I love watching you squirm.

Iggy- * whimpers/moans and grinds against fang slightly* dang it I lost the game.

Fang- Just keep those hands up. *moves head further down and licks the tip of Iggy's erection* If this touches me it will be because of me.

Iggy- * whimpers/moans and grabs the head bored squeezing* G-Got it.

Fang- *smirks moaning* good hold on *moves down taking the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip moaning , sucking hard then pulling off* How dose that feel my pet? *looking up at Iggy through his eyelashes*

Iggy- *moans and buck up lightly* G-Great, it feels r-really good.

Fang- *smirks moaning* Good hold on, *moves down taking the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip moaning and sucking hard then pulling off* How dose that feel my pet? *licks the tip looking up at him through his eyelashes*

Iggy- *moans and bucks up lightly* G-Great, it feels r-really good.

Fang- *Takes the whole thing in his mouth sucking and humming around him. Licking as he pulls ff* Lube or no lube?

Iggy- *moans and grips the head bored tighter* I don't care, just hurry! please!

Fang- No lube then. *crawls up Iggy's body kissing him, lining up with his entrance* Ready? This is going to hurt.

Iggy- *Kisses Fang back* Yes.

Fang- Good *pulls back and slams into Iggy holding still. leans down to Iggy ear* You can touch me now pet.

Iggy- *moans/whimpers and wraps his arms around fangs neck* Move please! *grinds down*

Fang- As you wish *pulls out slowly slamming into him* God you feel good!

Iggy- *moans and rocks hips* Good to know. Fa-faster

Fang- *reaches down grabbing and stroking Iggy* do you want to cum pet? Are you going to beg me to cum?

Iggy- Y-Yes *moans* Please, please, please, please let me cum!, please! *rocks hips faster*

Fang- *thrusts, pulls out* Got to beg better then that. *thrusts,thrusts* Come on put some effort into it. *thrusts, thrusts*

Iggy- Fuck me! Please Fang Fuck ME! Let me cum! *grabs fangs hair pulling his mouth down to him* Please? *kisses fang breathlessly*

Fang- That's more like it *moans and kisses Iggy back* Pull my hair harder pet! *moans thrusting into and stroking into Iggy*

Iggy- *moans and pulls fangs hair harder* Fang take it off please! Let me cum!

Fang- *moans at the sensations and thrusts hard pulling the cock ring off* Okay pet *pants thrusting* Cum for me pet *smirks thrusting hard hitting his prostate*

Iggy- *moans/whimpers and pulls fangs hair a bit harder cumming getting it on their chests*

Fang- Iggggyy! *shouts as he cums in Iggy collapsing on top of him* God I love it when you pull my lair like that

Iggy- *kisses fang lightly* Masochistic. *laughs quietly*

Fang- Yes I am *rolls off of Iggy on to his side pulling Iggy against him* I love you Iggy.

Iggy- *cuddle up to him* Love you too fang. *kisses fang lightly* Night.

Fang- Night *kisses him lightly on the forehead*

And They Both Feel Asleep

THE END!

T-Again please review we would really like to here what you think just don't flame **please!**


End file.
